


Five More Minutes

by Renabe



Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is slightly suggestive, Domestic, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, M/M, Qrow too, but mostly just in love, fair game, fairgameweek2020, morning together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: It takes a piping hot coffee and a few kisses to get Qrow out of bed, and Clover is more than happy to provide that. Every day.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> FairGameWeek Day 2: ~~Date~~ /Domestic
> 
> All of my fics for this week will be disconnected, stand-alone works.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you do. Much love!

“Qrow, it’s time to get up.”

The huntsman burrowed further into the sheets, grumbling, “Five more minutes.”

With a fond smile, Clover set a mug of fresh coffee on the bedside table and crawled into bed to wrap his arms around his love. He placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and all but glowed when Qrow turned toward him and snuggled closer.

Clover loved their mornings together. He could be as affectionate as he liked with no duties demanding his attention. Well, no duty other than making Qrow smile.

He ran practiced fingers through salt and pepper locks before gently massaging the scalp beneath, drawing a content hum from the man in his arms. When deep red orbs finally blinked up at him, he smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss a nose, forehead, cheeks, hoping to cover every inch of skin on the sleepy face that greeted him.

When the kiss attack slowed, Qrow pressed his lips to Clover’s as he always did, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel the closeness they shared. He pulled back once he finally accepted the start of another day, and grinned at the warm expression that graced him every morning. He basked in the light of green eyes that unabashedly shone with a tender affection, eyes that crinkled at the corners, unable to hide the overflowing emotions within. He should be used to it by now, but it always took his breath away. He gave another peck to soft, inviting lips before slowly pushing himself into a seated position.

“Okay, I’m awake. Gimme that coffee.”

The brunette at his side chuckled, but made no move to sit up or reach for the beverage. Instead he nosed at his boyfriend’s side just above the loose waistband of his pajama bottoms, placing a mostly chaste kiss to bare skin and delighting in the shiver felt beneath his lips.

The act sent a jolt throughout Qrow’s body, and he took a moment to focus on breathing before shooting the other a mock glare. “Guess I’ll get it myself then.”

The smile on Clover’s face only widened, and he slicked a hot tongue along the jut of Qrow’s hip, earning a sharp intake of air from him and stopping him dead in his tracks. Clover wore a proud grin as he glanced up, eager to see a pretty red tint on Qrow’s face. It was there all right, a contrast on fair skin so beautiful it made Clover melt.

His victory didn’t last long as Qrow swung a leg over his middle, lifting off the mattress to effectively straddle the man and send him a heated look through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned, sporting a devilish grin.

"Who says I can't finish?" He was already sliding eager hands up warm thighs, ultimately resting them on Qrow's hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles there.

Qrow rolled his eyes fondly before he leaned in slowly toward waiting lips, watching with adoration as those bright eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

He reached out to the bedside table and carefully gripped the cup handle before sitting up straight to bring the warm mug to his lips for a sip. “Mm, still hot.”

“You used to say that about me,” Clover teased, pretending to be offended as he opened his eyes to give the mug nestled in Qrow’s hands an accusatory stare.

Cracking a smile, Qrow couldn’t help but laugh at the pout on his love’s face. He took another swig, making sure to moan and say how delicious the coffee was, just for good measure. Clover snorted at that, the facade of jealousy breaking entirely, and he shook his head at the taunt. His lips quirked upward as he looked affectionately at the man in his lap. Clover was content to watch Qrow enjoy his morning coffee if it meant he could feel his weight there a little longer, hold onto him for a few more minutes before they got started on the day’s work.

Clover took his time appreciating everything about Qrow. His disheveled look in the morning felt like home, hair sticking every which way, eyes not yet alert as sleep still clung to him. It was a softer look that no one else got to see, and Clover savored every moment of it.

Qrow noticed the staring, let it drag on for a bit before raising a questioning eyebrow. When he did not immediately receive a reply, he shrugged and took another sip of dark brown liquid. He knew Clover saw his gesture and would speak up when he was ready. He was curious, though, and decided to lower the mug to his lap, long fingers still curled around it for warmth.

He stared back at the brunette, noting how the man’s hair, which was already styled for the day, had shifted slightly out of place. Qrow wouldn’t tell him. Red eyes traveled then to a freshly shaved chin, looking oh so smooth in the soft morning light. He would have to smother that jaw with kisses later. Felt too nice to pass it up. When his gaze dropped to a familiar vest over a low cut tank top, he frowned. While the flash of warm, tanned skin below the collarbone was appealing, the fabric covering the rest of his chest was not. That uniform meant work, responsibility, tedium. Well, at least there was one nice little feature, he noted to himself as a certain four-leaf clover pin caught his attention. He smiled fondly at its shiny surface, thinking of a few times it really came in handy. Hell, it brought them together, after all.

“I love you.”

Crimson orbs flicked up to teal ones at the declaration. Not because it was new, they’d said it before. It still sometimes caught Qrow off guard though, to be told so openly, so out of the blue at times, that he was loved.

“You wanted to know what I was thinking, right? Just thinking how much I love you.” The tender expression Clover wore was almost too much.

Qrow leaned down once more, careful of the mug in his lap, to press a sweet kiss to Clover’s lips. “Love you too,” he whispered.

They lingered like that for several moments, lips just brushing, before Qrow leaned back and sighed, “Okay, I better get dressed, too. The world won’t save itself.”

He reluctantly removed himself from Clover's warmth and stood, taking one last swig of coffee before setting the mug down on the bedside table. Qrow offered a hand to Clover, which he declined, opting to remain in place and watch in amusement as Qrow began his own routine of getting ready for the day ahead.

Clover would watch him all day if he could, but he could settle for just the mornings. His favorite part of each day, now that he got to spend them with Qrow.


End file.
